The Heart of a Shadow
by Gamergirl76
Summary: Rikimaru was always able to hide his feelings . Well... that is until he met someone who brought those feelings out MXM. Update 1/12/13: I'm updating the chapters to make some of them longer and adding more to the story
1. Chapter 1

One month after the burning of the castle and the death of Princess Kiku, we see Lord Goda and Rikimaru sitting in what was left of the throne room as many of his solders were busy rebuilding the castle, the lord would not abandon it, it was his home, and it would stay that way.

"Rikimaru, I have an assignment for you" Goda told his ninja  
"My lord, I would much rather stay and hel-"  
"No Rikimaru" Goda said to cut him off "We are fine hear on our own" Rikimaru nodded

"Your mission is to infiltrate general Tou's estate and punish him, he has done nothing to protuct my people and is swindling them out of their money. "  
"As you wish" the 27-year-old said with a nod, and just like that he was gone.

That night, the shadow ninja was in the general's estate and has already dispatched all the surrounding guards. He was sneaking through the courtyard and made it to the front door when it suddenly slammed open and general Tou along with four guards stepped out. "Rikimaru, I should have known Goda would send you."

"So you know I am going to kill you" The general chuckled

"You re the one who s going to die" without another word their swords clashed. After a while of fighting, Rikimaru was getting the upper hand, that is until he felt a sharp pain across his chest. One of the general's guards slashed him across the chest. Rikimaru stumbled back in pain, dropping his sword as he fell to the ground. The general stood over the ninja; he lifted his sword, ready to strike. As he was about to end the man under him, someone stood over the shadow and a katana went through the evil man's heart. The general fell to the ground, dead. The four guards ran to the ninja s rescuer. Rikimaru turned to see who it was. The Ninja's eye admittedly widened, it was a man of about 27, by the looks of his cloths, he was not one of Tou's guards. After the samurai were easily killed the man walked to the ninja who struggled to stand up. "You saved me, why?"

The man smiled  
"I didn't kill him to save you, but seeing a young, good looking man in distress gave me more insensitive to do so." Rikimaru smiled underneath his mask , he hadn't smiled in the longest time, but this young man's flirty statement made it impossible not to. His happiness soon faded as a surge of pain came through the wound on his chest. "Come on dear; I will help you." The man said, helping the ninja walk.

"Thank you. What is your name?"  
"My name is Sasuke, you?"  
"I am Rikimaru, head of the Azuma ninja clan." Sasuke smiled

"Oh a ninja and you needed me to help you?" Rikimaru rolled his eyes "What were you doing here anyway?" he asked the man  
"I was called here to help a sick person, but it was a trick to get me here so they could take my body."

Rikimaru felt a knot in his stomach, he wasn't sure if it was because of the gash in his chest or what he was told. After a few more minutes of walking, they reached a small house. "Ok where here, come on"

"This is where you live?" the ninja asked

"Not really, I'm a traveler, but I have been staying hear for a short time."

"Alone? You don't have a wife or anything?"

Saskue smiled a little as he led him into the house and sat him onto the floor "I'm not into girls, and yes alone, I guess I haven't found the man for me yet"

That statement made Rikimaru's heart flutter, which made his wound sting.

"OK let me take a look" Saskue said

As Sasuke was checking the wound, Rikimaru got a better look at his face. He had very handsome features, his looks were soft, almost like a women, they were also strong around his jaw line to for just the right balance of masculinity. His most unique future were his eyes, they were as blue as sapphires and had a sweet sparkle to them. His eyes were framed perfectly by his thick, silky black hair that fell to the middle of his neck. Sasuke looked up at Rikimaru

"Why are you staring at me dear?"

The white-haired ninja blushed slightly

"It's just I've never seen anyone with blue eyes." Saskue smiled flirtatiously  
"And I've never seen a young man with white hair" His blush got deeper "OK let me take care of this " Sasuke got close to Rikimaru and dipped his finger into the ninja s blood "What are you doing?" Rikimaru asked

"Shh just watch"

Sasuke used the blood to draw a strange circle with many symbols around the wound. He pressed his palm onto the wound and a bright light flashed, after the light faded the cut was gone. "What the hell" Rikimaru was touching where the wound used to be."How did you do that?" the ninja asked. Saskue showed him his palm which had Japanese symbol for 'healing hands' into it, like a birthmark

"I was born with the ability, like everyone in my family with blue eyes, it is one of the abilitys we have because of them"

"Hungry?" Sasuke said happily "Ugh sure" the ninja answered; still awe struck "Ok" and with that he got up and started making food for both of them. As he was making them some noodles Rikimaru got up explored the house he found nothing of interest to look at but Saskue's sword, which was placed by the door when they came in, the ninja saw that Saskue also had a kuni pack along with the sword, he began to wonder how good the was with those. Sasuke turned with two bowls to see Rikimaru looking at his weapons, he walked over to the table and sat the bowls down and sat down. The ninja saw that the food was ready and sat down as well. Rikimaru lowered his mask and started eating, after slurping his first bunch of noodles he nosiest Sasuke staring at him

"Something wrong?" Sasuke blushed  
"You're just a lot more hansom without your mask on" Rikimaru blushed back, stammering with his words Sasuke smiled "You aren't to good at taking complements, are you?" he said coly and counted eating

"One of Lord Goda's solders said that once" He said with a mouth full of noodles

"Is Goda your master?" Saskue asked

"Yes" the ninja answered simply, swallowing his food

"I herd his castle was burnt down recently, dose he still live there?"

"Yes, as do I, we are currently rebuilding it, thankfully the rain the fire created put it out" Saskue nodded his head in interest "Where are you from?" the ninja asked "Anywhere close?" Rikimaru was surprised at how chatty he was being

"No" Saskue said putting the last of his noodles in his mouth "I come from a kingdom far away"

"Where?" the ninja asked, finishing his food as well

"Dose that matter? You probably have never ben there, they have never interacted with your lord"

Rikimaru nodded his head and helped clear the table, "I should go now" Rikimaru said and started for the door  
"You don t have to leave, right now do you?" Sasuke asked his blue eyes were full of sadness. Rikimaru smiled beneath his mask "Goda is expecting me back, but agesnt my better judment, I guess I could stay the night" The other man smiled

"Good, you can sleep next to me." The ninja's eyes widened and he blushed, Sasuke's eyebrow rose

"Did I say something wrong?" The Ninja came back to his senses and blinked

"No, no. Its's just won't that be inappropriate?"

"No, just don't do any 'inappropriate' things to me in my sleep" Sasuke said with a wink

"I'll try not to" Rikimaru said jokingly, Sasuke laughed and turned to set up a mat next to his _'I just told a joke and the world did not explode, imagine that_" the ninja thought to himself. The swordsman blew out the light and lay down, facing away from the ninja, pretending to be asleep. He herd the ninja's footsteps come closer, he then felt his body raiding off him. After five more minutes, they both were asleep.

Just as dawn cracked, Rikimaru awoke to see he was laying face to face to Sasuke. He looked like an angel in the soft blue-gray light, Rikimaru's heart swelled with feelings he thought he had hidden long ago, he always knew he was gay but was always able to conceal it. But that was until he met Sasuke, he just had something about him that brought out a side of him he didn't even think he had, maybe it was his good looks, or kindness. Or maybe it was the certain sweetness he had about him, a sweetness the ninja needed to taste. Rikimaru lowered his mask, when it was off Sasuke rolled onto his back and made a little noise, kind of like a "Nan". Rikimaru smiled and this cute jester and got closer to him. His lips were hovering just over the sleeping man, he breathed in his sweet scent and started to descend. The ninja's lips were just about to touch the other's when he turned away, just the thought of kissing the sleeping man made him aroused him, he tried to calm himself down, but the blood flow would not cease. Rikimaru panicked, he needed to take care of it, so as quietly as he could with an erection, he walked out of the house. While looking around the house, he found a wooden bench under a tree. The white haired man pulled his pants down to his knees, releasing his weeping prick and sat down. He touched it with the tips of his fingers and it throbbed, his thumb brushed the tip, smearing the pre cum around it. It had been awhile since he had done this, the way his cock was straining, it seamed to be long over do. He took hold of his aching length and started to move his fist up and down, sending shivers down his spine as he moved the loose skin around his manhood. The ninja's mind drifted off, he imaged Sasuke lying on the mats, naked and sweaty, his amazing blue eyes silently begging for him His hand trusted faster with this image in his head, he imagined kissing him and holding him close which made him bight back a moan. Rikimaru got off the bench and got to his knees as he was reaching his peak. with a couple more thrust he came.

The next morning Sasuke awoke to see Rikimaru not laving next to him, but sitting on the bench outside, his looked so hansom with his white hair glinting in the new sunlight and the way it bounced off his features, he really did look better without his mask. The ninja saw he was awake and walked up to him "Good morning Sasuke said happily, Rikimaru returned the greeting. "I guess you re leaving soon huh?"  
"Yah" he said with regret "Well it was an honor to meet you ninja, I hope I can see you agai-" Sasuke was not able to finish as the ninja cut him off by leaning in and kissing him. Sasuke was shocked at first but felling Rikimaru's surprisingly soft lips and how gently he was kissed melted the shock away. The blue eyed man wrapped his arms around the other mans neck and deepened the kiss, this was better than Rikimaru imagined, Saskue's lips were so soft and sweet, they felt amazing under his own. Rikimaru was disappointed when he pulled away a short while later. Saskue looked at him, confused

"I'm sorry, I could not go another second without doing that." the ninja said

"Why did you kiss me?" Sasuke asked, making Rikimaru frowned "You did not enjoy it?"

"No I did, but why"

"There is something about you I cannot explain, I was always able to hide my homosexually, but you were able to bring those feelings back out." The white-haired man said with complete seriousness. A sparkle went to Sasuke s eyes "Waite your gay?"  
"Yes" everything went salient  
"Um I think I should go"  
"Waite Rik-" and just like that he was gone


	2. Chapter 2

The ninja ran through the woods, trying to get back to the castle. No matter how much he tried not to, however, his mind went back to Saskue, back how he looked, how he talked, walked . . . how he tasted when Rikimaru kissed him. Ah yes . . . the kiss . . . he thought the kiss would be enough to get him over the man, but it was not, it did not even come close. Just thinking about him made Rikimaru's heart flutter. The ninja stopped running and recalled another man who made his heart feel this way, a long time ago. His mind went back, back to when he first discovered his sexuality.

It was when Rikimaru was 16 years old and still training under his master's guidance. The boy was sitting in the garden as he watched his friend, Tatsumaru train. The young man always sat in the garden to watch; far away enough so he wouldn't be but close enough to see everything. Rikimaru could not take his eyes off the 18-year-old who was shirtless and sweaty, his long black hair flowing so beautifully as he moved, his mussels flexing, everything. Watching Tatsumaru, or any man for that matter, was a sight for the young man, he would eye them as one would eye a woman, it was always embarrassing whenever Ayame caught him and asked what he was doing, which he would always respond with "Nothing." This never struck him as odd until he turned 13, when he saw other boys his age flirting with girls which he had no interest in. He was not sure what was wrong with him, he would always blush when Tatsumaru smiled at him or even talked to him, he finally realized that day at 16 years old that he had a crush on Tatsumaru and that he did not like girls, and he needed to tell him.  
That night, Rikimaru told Tatsumaru to meet him in his room, the young white-haired man sat and weighted for him to come. When he did, he smiled at the boy, whose face turned pink "Hello Rikimaru" Tatsumaru said with a nod, Rikimaru nodded back and said nothing "You wanted to tell me something?"  
"Y-yes" Rikimaru stammered  
"Well . . . " Tatsumaru said while sitting down next to the boy "What is it?" His blush got even deeper. Rikimaru took a deep, shuttering breath and blurted  
"Tatsumaru, I-I think I like you" and then froze. "I like you to Rikima-"  
"No" Rikimaru cut him off " I like like you" Tatsumaru said nothing and blinked his eyes, he razed an eyebrow "You mean like a crush?" The younger man nodded and hid his hands in his face. Tatsumaru placed a hand on Rikimaru's shoulder "I'm not a girl. I-"  
"I..I do not like girls" Rikimaru cut him off and faced him, Tatsumaru's eyes widened in surprise  
"You don't?" he asked, Rikimaru shook his head "No, I never did, I only like guys"  
"Rikimaru" he said, looking him straight in the eye, Rikimaru leaned in to try to kiss him but Tatsumaru pushed him away "I'm sorry, but I do not like you in that way, only as a brother" Rikimaru frowned, sensing sadness in the boy; Tatsumaru smiled and said "But don't worry my friend, one day when you're older, you will find someone who you will be even more attracted to than I, Someone who will make you happy" Rikimaru smiled a little "How will I know who he is?" the younger asked. Tatsumaru smiled back and said "You will know him when you meet him" Rikimaru nodded and thanked him

_"You will know him when you meet him"_ Rikimaru said to himself. Was Saskue this person Tatsumaru told him of, the person who would make him happy? Yes . . . yes he was sure of it, and he could not go back to Goda without him, he needed to be with him, in more ways then one. Turning around, the ninja ran back, back to the man with blue eyes, to the man who would make him happy. "_You will know him when you meet him" _Rikimaru again said to himself,"_ Well Tatsumaru, I think I met him"_


	3. Chapter 3

As night fell, Sasuke was getting ready for bed, thinking about the kiss he and the ninja shard, never had he ben kissed so softly, so sweetly he sighed, wishing to see him again until he heard the door slide open and then shut, he turned to see that it was the white-haired ninja  
"Rikimaru?" he nodded, Rikimaru was not warring anything but his pants (he left it all outside) the ninja walked up to the man  
"What are you doing?" he asked the shadow said who nothing.  
Before Sasuke could ask the question again, Rikimaru wrapped his arms around him for a kiss. It was a stolen, passionate kiss, Sasuke put his hands on Rikimaru's shoulders, felling his musses, the ninja had a beautiful body, he always thought that. After a few minutes of kissing, Sasuke felt a hand starting to rub his crouch. It finely hit him what the ninja was doing back hear. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and said

Rikimaru please, I don't want this"  
Rikimaru's eyes narrowed; his hand squeezed his genitals painfully "I don t want to hurt you so let me take you and I wont."  
Rikimaru said this with a threatening tone, but his brown eyes were soft. Sasuke turned his head away and said "Just please be genital" Rikimaru s hand went back to rubbing his crouch; he started to place light kisses onto his neck, they went up his jaw and stopped at his ear, he barely herd Rikimaru's deep voice whisper  
"I was plaining to be genital" and felt his hot tong trace his ear which sent chills down his spine. Sasuke got out of the ninja's grasp and got to his knees, Rikimaru stared down at him and washed as his pants were being pulled down, releasing his member, the ninja blushed as nobody had seen him in this state before. Rikimaru moaned quietly as he felt Sasuke's soft fingers stroke it "You like that?"  
Sasuke asked timidly "Yes, keep going"  
the swordsman gently wrapped his hand around his prick and stroked just as the ninja did to himself before, it didn't take too long for the flaccid member to grow erect. Rikimaru was huge, he had to be eight inches at least, he tightened his grip on it and gave the head a lick, the ninja seemed to like that so he gave the glands a little kiss and swirled his tong around the tip before taking all of him into his mouth. Rikimaru washed as Sasuke's head slowly bobbed up and down his thick member, it felt so good, but he didn't want to finish that way.  
"Stop" He ordered;  
just like that; the man stopped. Rikimaru got down on his knees to carefully push Sasuke down onto the mats. Rikimaru pulled off his pants and got on the mats with him. He got in-between Sasuke s legs and started to undress him. He got his robe open and through it off to the side, after it was gone he ran his hand across his chest, touching him everywhere, studying his form. He got to the hem of his pants and slowly pulled them off,  
throwing them aside with the other articles of clothing. Rikimaru got a good look of the man beneath him;  
he was only about three inches shorter than the 6'2 ninja. His body was lean and muscular, not nearly as much a Rikimaru but enough to see definition. His semi erect penis was calling to be touched, he too was also very well endowed. The ninja touched the member timidly, rubbing his thumb across the foreskin. His fingers searched for the places he liked to be touched, after he was fully erect, Rikimaru released the member and crawled back up to kiss the other man. When their lips parted, they found themselves staring into encounters eyes, Rikimaru gently stroked Sasuke's cheek and kissed him again;he started to place kisses on his neck, as light as butterflies: Sasuke closed his eyes at the sensation as the kisses descend to his collar bone, gasping as the ninja nipped the skin there. His lips continued down to his chest, stopping at his nipple to run his tong around it. Sasuke quivered, he felt Rikimaru's tong go from his nipple to his navel as it swirled around it and inside it. After a few more minutes of sweet torture, Sasuke felt the ninja's warm breath on his dripping member and then a hot tong go up the entire length of the shaft and swirling around the tip; wrapping his soft lips around the head. Sasuke moaned and Rikimaru took as much as he could into his mouth. He gave his oral for a good five minutes and pulled away.  
The ninja looked at the man under him again in his near orgasmic state, sweaty, naked and panting just as he imagined him to be. Sasuke herd Rikimaru say "Are you enjoying this?"he could only nod his head, the white-haired man leaned in to kiss him again and whispered  
"I'm glad" he placed a toned leg onto his shoulder  
"Do you have any lubrication?" the ninja asked sweetly. Sasuke opened his eyes and nodded, he reached over to the side of him and grabbed a bottle of oil and handed it to the ninja. Rikimaru pored some on his fingers and carefully slid them inside his puckered entrance. He began to scissor him, using his strong fingers to loosen him up; then he added a third finger, counting the same motion until the puckered entrance welcomed them with a smooth motion. That gave Sasuke a little relief, but it would still hurt given Rikimaru's size. The ninja removed his fingers and poured more oil onto his hand, rubbing his cock to make it slick. He positioned his prick to line up with the entrance presented to him. He probed it a couple times "Ok I m about to enter" he slowly, carefully slid it inside and moaned as the tight mussels wrapped around his long neglected manhood. Sasuke cringed through the pain, griping the mats; Rikimaru got on top of him and began to run his fingers through his silkily black hair. He was dying to move, but seeing Sasuke in pain stopped him. Sasuke opened his eyes to see Rikimaru hovering over his face "Does it hurt?" the ninja asked.  
"A little but I can take it" Sasuke was right; it didn't hurt any ware as much as he thought. Rikimaru nodded and started to move, his thrusts were slow and soft, he began to kiss him to try to help him through the pain. The ninja felt something wet drip agents his abs, it didn't seem to hurt him anymore, so he placed a hand on either side of Sasuke's head and continued thrusting. Sasuke reached his hand up to tough him, but it quickly fell to his chest, through the panting Rikimaru managed to say  
"I . . . It's ok . . . please t..t..touch me" he put his hand back up and touched his shoulder, and ran it up to his neck. The man smiled and turned into the caress "mmm that fells good" Rikimaru purred. Both men were getting so hot; Rikimaru was going to slow "Sasuke" he panted "I . . . I cannot take it this slow, please can I go faster?" Sasuke was only able to nod as Rikimaru went faster. He also threshed deeper finding his prostate, causing Sasuke to arch his back, after he did that once, Rikimaru hit that spot every time. Sasuke was reaching his peak; Rikimaru was kissing his neck as he trusted "Rikimaru, I m going to cum!" the ninja went from his neck to his lips, as they started to kiss with their tongs. He came hard onto Rikimaru s stomach, his anal mussels contracted around his cock, sending him over the edge, he came inside with a satisfied gonna and clasped on top of the smaller man. They stayed like that for a while until Rikimaru finally pulled out and laded beside the other man. Sasuke lay on his side facing the ninja, who was lying on his back. Rikimaru turned to face Sasuke and gathered him into his arms. He really didn't expect the ninja to want to cuddle after words, but it felt good being in his big strong arms. Rikimaru gave Sasuke a light kiss on his forehead before covering them both with the blanket. The last thing Sasuke felt was Rikimaru stroking his hair before they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When mourning came, Sasuke awoke to find no one next to him, he nearly cried until he heard someone coming into the house he looked up to see the ninja, fully dressed with his mask hanging around his neck. He smiled before advancing to the naked man. He sat down next to the man and put an arm around his shoulders; he began to run his fingers through Sasuke s hair. They exchanged good mornings and the ninja asked  
"Did you enjoy last night?"  
Sasuke smiled and put his head on Rikimaru's chest  
"Yes, of course I did"  
"Good" he answered back. Rikimaru started to stroke his cheek  
"Sasuke, I ve never been so attracted to someone like I am to you"  
both men blushed  
"What are you saying Riki?"  
"Will you be my boyfriend, and come back with me?"  
Sasuke was taken aback by this, he only met the ninja two days ago and now he was asking this? Rikimaru was the sweetest guy he ever met, and he was so genital, something he had not experienced before.  
"Yes, of course" Rikimaru smiled and sighed  
"Thank you, I was afraid you were going to say no" they kissed and the ninja lied down beside his new boyfriend. Sasuke got up and started to get dressed.  
"Rikimaru" he called  
"Hm?" the ninja called back  
"When did you lose your virginity?" He asked; Rikimaru smoothly answered "Last night" which made Sasuke smile

* * *

The men held hands the whole way to the castle. "What is lord Goda like Riki?" Sasuke asked  
"He is a very noble, honorable leader"  
"Would he be ok with me?" the ninja turned to him  
"Of course, why wouldn't he?"  
"I don't know, I just don't think he'll like me if he finds out I am dating his head ninja" Rikimaru frowned  
"We won't tell him then" Sasuke smiled  
"Is there any ninja besides you?"  
"One, her name is Ayame, she has a cold attitude though . . . where hear" Rikimaur's hand pulled at Sasuke's "Come on, I need to see Goda"

Rikimaru bowed in front of his sitting lord "Rikimaru! You were gone for far to long! Are you all right?" The ninja lifted his head  
"My Lord, I am fine, thanks to my new friend" Rikimaru gestured to Sasuke with his head to come forward. He did and bowed to Goda "Lord Goda my name is Sasuke, I was tricked by the general at his estate and had to fight my way out, on my way out I came across Rikimaru who was injured, I treated his wounds and asked if I could stay at this Castile"  
Goda rubbed his chin "What can you offer me young man?" he asked  
"Manny things my lord, I can heal any injury using a magic I was taught by my mother and I am also a master fighter and assassin"  
"Really?" a voice said from behind them, both men turned back to see it was Ayame"Really" Sasuke said standing up. The female ninja smiled  
"Well, let's see if you can beat me"  
"Yes Sasuke" Goda said "If you can beat Ayame in a fight of hand to hand combat, you can stay" "  
Is that a deal, pretty boy?" Ayame sneered  
"Agreed" Sasuke said

The fight took place in the court yard of the castle, the less burned part.  
"I'll try to go easy on you Ninja" Sasuke played  
"I was just going to say the same thing" Ayame played back. "Ready . . . " Goda started "FIGHT!" he yelled and Ayame got the first strike of a flying kick, Sasuke easily blocked it and simply jumped back. Ayame tried again with a high strike which Sasuke dodged with ease. Every time she tried to land a hit, it was ether blocked or dodged, finally Sasuke took Ayame's arm and flipped her over, after a few more jabs the fight was over. He bent down to help the ninja up  
"How did you know where I was going to hit you?" She asked, out of breath  
"My eyes, I have an inherited ability to do such things, like a sixth sense" Sasuke smile and he pulled the ninja to her feet "a deal is a deal Sasuke" they heard Goda say  
"You can stay at the castle" Sasuke bowed  
"Thank you my lord"

THANK GOD! that chapter is finally done! sorry that the fight was kind of stupid, i had no idea how to write that. so anway REVIEW PLZ and stay tuned for the next one which i will write.. ugh... whenever im not lazy :)


	5. Chapter 5

It has now ben a week since Sasuke was accepted into the castle, he and Rikimaru have decided to keep their love hidden, not wanting to be hated for it. He and Ayame however have not gotten along so well, when Rikimaru said she had a cold attued he was right! After training, Sasuke and Rikimaru were walking through the burned halls of the castle, watching Goda's men repaired them. As they continued walking, Sasuke ran into someone, it was the female ninja.  
"Can you watch where you are going? Ayame seared  
"Sorry" Sasuke said defensively, The male ninja just watched  
"What is your problem with me, ninja?"  
"What do you mean?" Ayame's eyebrows raised,  
Sasuke rolled his blue eyes "Ever since I got here, you have ben nothing but an ice bitch, why?"  
"I have my reasons, I do not trust you" Sasuke smiled  
"You are just mad because i beat you"  
Ayame scowled "NO! I just . . . whatever i got to go" she nodded to Rikimaru and left. The white-haired ninja put his arms around his boyfriend's waste  
"Why dose she hate me?" he asked the ninja, Rikimaru nuzzled his head into his neck, which Sasuke to like  
"She doesn't, she's just sad about Kiku's death" Sasuke looked at him  
"Kiku?"  
"She was Lord Goda's daughter, she and Ayame were like sisters, when she died a month ago, it crushed her." Sasuke's eyes shimmered  
"How did she die?" his voice sounded more curious then sad, Rikimaru slightly tightened his grip on Sasuke and said nothing. The other man's eyes widened "Riki, you killed her . . . but you didn't mean to, she was used as a shield, wasn't she?"  
A surprised look went over Rikimaru's face  
"Yes, but how did you know that?" Sasuke pointed to his eyes  
"Remember when i said i have a sixth sense?" the ninja nodded  
"Well, i can also use it to read a person's heart, and your heart told me everything" Rikimaru smiled through his mask  
"That's incredible, your eyes are as helpful as they are beautiful" Sasuke blushed, he pulled the ninja's mask down and kissed him softly  
"Thank you my dear, I think i should go apologize to Ayame now" Rikimaru nodded in agreement and let him go, Sasuke gave him another kiss and left.

Sasuke was able to find Ayame relatively quickly. She was in the her room, sitting against the wall.  
"There you are" Sasuke said with playfulness,  
Ayame looked away from him in anger, the blue-eyed man knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for calling you an ice bitch, Rikimaru told me why your acting this way, about Kiku,"  
Ayame looked up at the man, tears welling up in her eyes. Sasuke red her heart, it was telling him _'I'm sorry to, i shouldent've been kinder to you_' he smiled  
"Ayame, are we ok" the ninja wiped her eyes  
"Yah"  
"Friends?" Ayame nodded happily  
"Yah friends" both got up and gave each other a hug."You seen to be good for me and Rikimaru" She said  
"Good for Rikimaru, what do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked confused  
"Well ever since he brought you back, he's ben acting different, happier i guess. He also looks different too, more youthful, that all" Sasuke blushed slightly  
"Oh really" he said  
"Yah . . . hay are you blushing?" she teased, Sasuke shook his head  
"N-no my friend" he laughed " he quickly turned away

"Yes you are" Ayame said trying to turn him back around. Sasuke finally turned "Stop! I must go now Ayame, good buy" he bowed and left.

Sasuke was still blushing when he found Rikimaru five minutes later in his room  
"Hello Sasuke, are you and Ayame all right?" the ninja asked Sasuke nodded his head  
"Good"  
Rikimaru smiled through his mask as he hugged his boyfriend. Sasuke lowered the mask and pressed his lips to the ninja's; Rikimaru didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. They stood in the room for a while kissing; their tongs fighting for dominance in a breathless battle, it didn't take much longer for Rikimaru to fell his pants getting tight; Sasuke felt this too and started rubbing his inner thighs; Sasuke quickly learned if you wanted to get Rikimaru hot that was the place to go. The Azuma ninja moaned at this and started placing light kisses on Sasuke's neck which made him grunt  
"Do you like that?" the ninja asked; Sasuke nodded and began to rub his man's crouch through his pants  
"oh, you're so hard already" he swooned; the ninja blushed which made the blue-eyed man giggle. The ninja began to undress and walk over to the mats with Sasuke following suite, they both sat down and continued kissing. Rikimaru slowly started to undress Sasuke; he broke the kiss and panted  
"S-Sasuke . . . please, take me" Sasuke's eyes widened  
"Are you sure?" he asked  
"Yes, i want to fell you inside me" he finally got Sasuke naked and stroked his hardening member. Sasuke pushed Rikimaru down once he was hard and started to lick his chest, and went lower, and lower until he got down to the engorged cock and gave it a genital lick; he spent no time going down on him; engulfing his entire length, fondling his balls to make the ninja quiver. The blue-eyed man stopped after a while and looked into the ninja's brown eyes; they were soft, pleading for more. He grabbed the oil and placed some on his fingers, he then pressed them into Rikimaru's tight entrance. The ninja felt a slight pain as his boyfriend prepared him, but he knew it was vital to make it fell better when the fingers were replaced with something bigger. After the preparations were done, Sasuke lubed up his cock and probed the tight hole. He got the head in, but stopped when Rikimaru expressed pain. The white-haired man rocked his hips back and forth "I'm all right, put it all in me" the ninja pleated, Sasuke looked uneasy  
"Ok, just tell me if I'm being to rough"  
"I will, just please fuck me"  
Sasuke nodded and pressed forward, getting on top of him. Sasuke did not want to hurt the ninja under him; it was his first time going bottom; but it seamed to be going smoothly so far. Sasuke trusted once and asked if the ninja was all right, he said he was and kept going; slowly, carefully inside of him. After five more minutes, the ninja was starting to enjoy it; his erection, which had sagged considerably had perked back up and was now throbbing. The two men were caught in a breathless kiss to prevent being herd in the still night.  
"Sasuke..." Rikimaru was barely able to get out  
"Y...Yes?"  
"I'm getting close"  
"Me to, just let got" He did, all over both of them, which made the mussels of his anus constrict around Sasuke's cock, which pushed him over the edge after a few more thrusts, he let go inside the ninja. Sasuke collapsed beside his boyfriend; Rikimaru covered the two of them with the blanket and snuggled up to the excused man; they kissed before falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ayame woke up at the usual time; dawn, the time the two ninjas would always get up to train. When she got to the training hall, however, she found herself alone. This was odd as Rikimaru always got there before her.

"_Rikimaru never sleeps in_" she thought

"_I'll go see what he's doing_" She went to Saskue's room first to ask him if he saw Rikimaru, but he wasn't there, another odd thing as he was always there, still fast asleep. She went to Rikimaru's room and quietly slid the door open. What she saw gave her a shock; Ayame saw the two missing men sleeping on the same mat, clearly naked under the blanket. Rikimaru had Saskue wrapped up in his arms with his chin resting on his head, which was nestled up agents the ninja's collar bone. "_Rikimaru and Saskue together?_" she thought; it all finally made sense why they spent so much time together, why they always wanted to sit next to each other at dinner, why Rikimaru seemed so happy. Still, it was still a complete surprise, Rikimaru never seemed to like men, or anybody for that matter; although she had seen him staring at other men when they were not looking. Ayame baked out of the room and slid the door shut. That was awkward.

About twenty minuets later in the training hall, Rikimaru walked in, his snowy white hair was all messed up and he still smelled of sex; he walked with kind of a limp, the thought of how he got it made Ayame chuckle

"What are you laughing at?" he asked his fellow ninja, Ayame quickly stopped and said

"Oh, nothing, just a joke one of the servants told me" the male ninja thought nothing of it and started stretching

"By the way, do you know where Saskue is?" Ayame asked

"No, I do not" he lied "Probably still sleeping" that part was true except Saskue was not in his own room. No he was still fast asleep in the ninja's room, probably exhausted from the last night's passion.

"All right" Ayame said, she knew he was lying, but it was ok, for now

Later in the day after training, Rikimaru was looking through Saskue's belongings to put them away when he came across something interesting. It was an amulet, broken into two perfect halves. It was made of steal and when put together, it showed a circle with meany smaller circles and triangles in it. It was also the same symbol Saskue had on the palm of his hand. Rikimaru noised the symbol about a day or so after he was accepted into the castle, When Rikimaru asked how he got it he said he was born with it and used it to heal himself as it was a magic seal. Rikimaru was to busy looking at the broken treasure, he jumped when he hurd a voice say "Find anything interesting?" the ninja looked back to see his boyfriend standing behind him. Saskue looked down to see the broken amulet in the ninja's hands and smiled. "It's a shame that its broken, I've had that ever since I was born"

"What is it?" the ninja asked

"It's the symbol of my family, Rikimaru, I always keep it with me to remember them"

"Are they dead?" Rikimaru asked bluntly

"Oh No, no, I just left to see other things, meet other people, that's all." The ninja nodded in understanding and smiled through his mask."All right Riki, I must go and help Ayame with lunch, I will see you later." Saskue said with a smile, he gave Rikimaru a kiss on the cheek and left. The ninja looked at the broken memento in his hand, Saskue seemed sad about the state it was in, then he got an idea. The ninja put the amulet in his pocket and went off to put his idea into action.

After lunch, Rikimaru pulled Saskue aside into the garden so no one would see them.

"What is it Riki?" Saskue asked

"I have something for you"

Saskue tilted his head, wondering what he meant. The ninja pulled something out of his pocket; it was half of his amulet, made into a necklace. The other half was around the ninja's neck and he pulled out from under his shirt to show him.

"I went to a black smith to make the halves into a necklace for each of us, do you like it?"

Saskue gave a big smile and lept up to huge Rikimaru "Yes my dear I love it, thank you." He took the necklaces and put it around his neck.

"I'm glad you like it Saskue" the ninja lowered his mask and pulled Saskue in for a kiss. The other man wrapped his hands around the ninja's neck and deepened the kiss, with no fear of being seen. Unbeknowsedted to them; they were being watched, they were being watched by the female ninja who just smiled.

* * *

**There finaly! sorry for takeing a million years to update, june is a busy month for me. the next one wont take as long i promas**


	7. Chapter 7

Saskue looked up at his lord while kneeling on the floor before him. Goda had called the man in earlier to ask something of him.

"Saskue... i have a mission for you...you must..."

Goda paused, looking distraught  
"what is it my lord?" Saskue asked  
"Your not going to like this, but you're the only one who can do this" Saskue looked at Goda with confusion and said "whatever it is, I'll do it"  
Goda took a deep breath and said  
"Alright, a brothel owner from the next kingdom over is steeling girls from all over and forcing them into prostitution under him, i need your abilities to stop him"  
Saskue became infuriated with this news, if there's one thing that gets him mad if would be that.  
"I accept this mission lord Goda" he got up and turned to walk away  
"Saskue" Goda said before he could take the first step, he stopped  
"You need to practice extreme caution this mission, your enemy is a master of stealth, even better then my ninjas" Saskue nodded  
"Not to worry my lord, i shall bring this bastard to justice" He walked away.

When night finally fell, Saskue was getting ready for the mission in his room. He got everything ready when he herd a familiar voice coming form behind him say his name. He turned to see it was Rikimaru, his mask was down so he could see the upset look on his face.  
"Hello my dear, what's wrong?" The ninja held his boyfriend's shoulders  
"Saskue...please don't go on this mission, everybody who has tried to stop this man has died" he pulled the man into a hug "And i cant have you die" Saskue pulled away and placed his hands on Rikimaru's chest "Don't worry about me Riki, I'll be fine" "but-" the ninja started but Saskue stopped him "Rikimaru, im going, i need to go, if i don't stop him he'll..." Saskue grabbed his necklace "He'll continue exploiting these innocent girls" The ninja nodded  
"Ok" he said, the ninja grabbed Saskue's hands and pulled him into a soft, genital kiss They parted only seconds later "But please come back to me" Saskue nodded  
"Don't worry I will"  
Rikimaru smiled a little, Saskue smiled to and said "I love you" Rikimaru blushed and stammered, he was never able to say those words back, which saddened him greatly . Saskue side and walked passed the ninja.

The moon was high in the sky when the blue eyed man was at his destination, he sat in a tree out of sight and looked at what he had to deal with. There were guards everywhere and girls being pulled into rooms kicking and screaming. Saskue's rage began to build as he descended. It didn't take long for him to find his target, well sense him. He pulled his sword and got ready for a attack, he sensed him coming from behind and slashed his sword but the man was able to dodge, he was so consumed with rage his sixth sense was clouded which allowed the owner to grab his hands and stop him. The brothel owner was enormous, completely towering over saskue. He was incalculably fat and the most hideous man he ever saw, completely the opposite of the man he was holding. He only needed one hand to enclose both of Saskue's and used this other hand to grab his chin and look his gorgeous face over. "Hmm" he said as a smile formed in his thick lips  
"You currently are a pretty boy, aren't you?"  
Saskue jerked his head away and glared at him. The man laughed and looked up and Saskue's hands. A look of surprise came over his ugly face when his say the mark on this hand "Let go of me so i can we can fight" Saskue said, the man diden't answer  
"I have a proposition for you pretty boy, i see you posses magical abilities of healing" Saskue nodded "If i give you a corpse will you be able to bring her back to life?"

"Yes, but why should i?"  
"If you do, i will fight you, but if you refuse i can just hang on to you"  
He smiled again "It's been awhile since I've fucked a pretty boy like you" An overwhelming sense of fear consumed Saskue  
"Ok I'll, do it"  
"Excellent just tell me what you need and i get it for you but if you leave, you'll regret it" Saskue nodded and was let go.

Saskue was in a large room of the brothel an hour later with everything he needed, the girl's corps lay in the middle of a chicle of sand and herbs, her body was in tacked expect for the stab wound that killed her. Saskue dipped his finger in her blood and began to draw a sequence of symbols onto her body and placed a herb into her hand. He placed both hands the largest symbol on her body and a flash of light came from each of the symbols, one at a time. When the light died down the girl sprung up and began to gasp for air, the wound gone and heart betting. "Where and I?"the girl asked. The fat, ugly brothel owner smiled an evil smile and walked up behind saskue, his sixth sense was again clouded by so much anger he diden't see the hard hit to his head coming. He fell down unconscious. "Your in your new home" he told the girl

* * *

OMG im SOOOOO sorry i took an ice age to update, i was so busy with school and i was wateing for some outher story to update so sorry. anway *clears throutht* what will happen to saskue, will he come back to rikimaru? and who is this girl he brought back to life? Stay tuned


	8. Chapter 8

"Your new home" that was the last thing Saskue remembered before blacking out, and he wished it stayed that way. It as been a mouth after hearing that and that month had been a living hell. That disgusting man sold his body to anyone who wanted him, or to anyone who wanted the girl he brought back ,since he did, all he wanted to do was protect her. He would hid her or take her place she, as she was the only thing he cared about. He never talked, never protested, he couldn't even remember his own name thanks to that blow to he head his first night there. But that didn't matter, the only thing that mattered was protecting her innocence, even if it meant all the pain.

Now, he was sitting in his room, eating when the brothel owner came in "Hurry up and eat, pretty boy, three important men want your company" the ugly man said with a smirk" Saskue glared at him

"Unless you want your friend to take your place" an evil look came to his eyes

The blue eyed man's looked softened and he nodded

* * *

Rikimaru paced back and forth across his room, it has been a month since Saskue went on his mission and never came back. He feared that his boyfriend was dead, he wanted him back so much but Goda forbade it, as he didn't want Rikimaru to meat the same fate As he was pacing he herd someone open his door, he looked to see it was Ayame. The ninja turned to her as she walked into the room. "Cant sleep either, huh?" she asked, the male ninja shook his head, he hadn't been able to sleep well since Saskue left. Rikimaru was clutching his necklace in his hand, Ayame walked closer to the him and opened his hand, reviling the broken charm. She looked up at him with sadness in her eyes "You worried about your boyfriend?" she asked casually

"Yes I..wait how did you know about tha-" He tried to say but Ayame was able to cut him off "I caught you two many times"

Rikimaru blushed slightly

"I had a felling you liked guys 'Rikki'"

"Ayame, this is no time to tease me" Rikimaru said sharply and turned away, Ayame put a hand on his shoulder "Im sorry, I miss him to, he was my friend" Rikimaru looked at the full moon outside "My heart is hurting, I need to find him, I need to get him back.

"I know you do" those words did not come from Ayame, They both turned to see that it came from lord Goda.

"My lord I-" Rikimaru started but was again cut off

"Rikimaru, I herd everything and I an truly sorry, if I knew what Saskue meant to you i would have let you go the moment you asked"

"You don't care that were together?" he asked his master

"No Rikimaru, I don't care at all, if you to care about each other that much, than im happy for you"

"You humble me my lord"

"Im going to let you go to the brothel to find him, Ayame, you go with him." The female ninja nodded. Rikimaru bowed "Thank you my lord, you have no idea how happy this makes me"

They got ready at once

The ninja moved through the trees as quietly and quickly as squirrels, on their way to the brothel. They jumped down onto a balcony and silently went inside, slaying any guards they came across. Rikimaru was done slashing the through of one of them when he saw a room and went into it. The room was filled with weapons, he saw one leaning against the wall and picked it up, he looked at Ayame "This is Saskue's sword and kuni pack" Ayame recognized it as well "So he's here then?"

"Yes and lets hope he's alive"

Rikimaru gave Ayame the sword to hang on to and the two ninjas decided to split up. They were to look around for an hour and meet on the balcony the came in on. After 45 mints Rikimaru came up with nothing, he was crawling up on the rafters when he herd something from below. He looked down and the sight he saw forced a tear down his face. He saw Saskue, on the floor, still fully clothed as three men violated him, he was riding one man as another was knelt behind, fucking him along with his buddy , and standing was the third who was forcing his cock down his throat.

Pure rage surged though the ninja _"How dare they do this, they will pay_." He thought, the ninja jumped down and slaughtered them all, they didn't even see it coming. After they were all dead, Rikimaru helped the broken man off the corps. Saskue didn't even try to stand, he just crumpled to the floor, eyes closed; he could feel large amount of heat all around him and hear a heart beet, his savor was carrying him, his mind flooded back to the girl, but before he could do anything, he passed out.

Ayame waited at the balcony for Rikimaru when he stepped out. She was shocked to find Saskue in his arms, out cold. She looked into Rikimaru's eyes to see they were wet and shiny.

"You found him" she said with happiness in her voice, she touched the broken man, who didn't even move

"Lets get him back to the castle."

"Right" the White haired ninja said, his voice sounding broken

* * *

Once they reached the castle, Rikimaru went straight to Saskue's room while Ayame went to tell Goda they found him. Once in the room, Rikimaru gently laid Saskue down on the mat, He looked down at him, He was pail and looked thin. He was dressed in a kimono that was covered in cum and blood, especially around the bottom. Upon further inspection, he realized that his necklace was gone. Ayame came in and stood behind her companion "Dam, he looks bad" she said urgently. Rikimaru didn't respond to her and gently touched Saskue's cheek. The second he did this the man's eyes began to open, they were dull and lost the sweetness they once had. Rikimaru pulled his hands away and tried to sit him up. Saskue moved away out of fear and sat up himself. He looked forward and didn't even look at the ninjas, he herd the male one softly say "You don't need to be afraid, your safe now" He looked at the blankly and then forward again, Ayame knelt down and said "You don't know who we are do you?" Saskue shook his head. That little gesture broke Rikimaru's heart.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wate, school and work is sucking out all my time_**


	9. Chapter 9

It has been about two weeks since Saskue was brought back, and he still could not remember anything, nor would he say anything. All he knew was that he needed to get back and get the girl, but he knew the ninjas would not allow that, he was to hurt anyway. So all he would do was stay in bed all day and ether sleep or just stare at the wall. He had not seen the male ninja since he was brought to this place, he looked upset when he told them he didn't know them, a tear streamed down his face and he just simply turned and walked out for the room out of the room with the female one going after him once they got the answer. The female one would often try to get Saskue to stand up and go on a walk with her the second week, but he wouldn't budge, and the male ninja flat-out avoided him.

Right now, he was doing the same thing, just laying down, staring at the wall. The summer sun shined on him harshly through the window, the birds were out side, singing their song of the late morning. Just then he heard the door slide open, he looked to see it was the male ninja, with a bowl of hot soup in hand. He walked into the room, the broken man didn't even move. The ninja knelt next to him and sat the bowl down "Hear I brought you some food" He heard the ninja say, his voice was deep and grisly, he kind of liked that. "Since you haven't eaten since..that night, I thought you would be hungry" All Saskue did was look at the bowl. Rikimaru granted and shifted so he was sitting "I'll feed you then, you need to eat" He reached over and sat Saskue up, he almost fell back, but the ninja caught him and put his arm around his shoulders. Rikimaru picked the bowl up and placed it up to Saskue's lips which reluctantly parted to let the warm liquid in. Saskue got a good look at the ninja as he drank the soup, the lower half of his face was covered with an oni mask, but what he did see, he liked. But he looked beat to hell, his handsome brown eyes were bloodshot and had dark circles around them, his snowy white hair was a tangled mess that reached his ears. After the soup was gone, Saskue continued to look at the ninja, he was so caught up in his looks, he didn't notes the other ninja walk in. Rikimaru looked at her. She smiled and said "I would get closer but you two smell terrible" The male ninja scowled. "I think you two should take a bath, the bath house has been rebuilt and is ready for you two, hear" she had a set of fresh close for each of them. Rikimaru took the cloths and gave them to Saskue. Saskue who found himself being lifted up and carried like a bride out of the room, holding on to the cloths.

Once they reached the bath house, the ninja sat Saskue down on a bench and closed the door, locking it. Then then got the soap, some towels and a comb for the bath. He walked back over to Saskue who was looking around the room he was in, the entire place as made of wood and had a large tub with warm water already drawn, there were paper lanterns hanging from the ceiling to light the room as there were no windows to let the early afternoon sun in. Rikimaru got his attention and told him to stand, which he did, setting the cloths on the bench. The ninja got closer and began to undress him. Saskue moved back in fear, but Rikimaru got a firm grip on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye "Do not worry Saskue, I will not hurt you, I would never hurt you." Saskue tilted his head "That's right, your name is Saskue, OK?" he nodded and let Rikimaru counted to undress him. Saskue? yes... that name sounded right to him... that name must be his, but who was this ninja? Did he want to just use him for sex like all the others? Did the female ninja want that to? That wouldn't happen because he was only intrusted in men, the was sure of that.  
The ninja finely undressed him and looked at his bruised body he reached out to touch one at his hip, but Saskue moved away, scowling at the ninja. Rikimaru held on to his shoulders again "Don t worry, I'm not going to take advantage of you, I promise" Distrust was still in his eyes, "I promise" Rikimaru reassured. Saskue realized the ninja was telling the truth and put his hands on Rikimaru's shirt "You want to undress me?" he asked, Saskue nodded, Rikimaru blushed slightly "Alright" he said and stood at complete attention. Saskue walked to the back of him and removed the mask first, Rikimaru caught it as it fell and placed it with the fresh cloths on the bench. Saskue went back around and looked at the ninja's full face. Rikimaru smiled slightly when he saw how interested Saskue was in his face. The ninja looked even better without the mask, his lips looked so soft, so kissable, but he knew that wasn't allowed so he pushed the thought away and continued to undress him. He removed his shirt and under armor to reveal his powerful muscles and smooth skin he notes he was wearing a necklaces that looked like half of a broken amulet, Saskue tried taking that off of him, but was stopped, he nodded and went back to undressing him, this led the ninja to the thought of where Saskue's half of the necklace went to, which distracted him from getting aroused while being undressed. Saskue moved to his pants to show off the powerful legs underneath. After the removed his sandals and socks he moved to the briefs that concealed his sex, he slowly pulled them down and was amazed at what he saw, the ninja was hung. The ninja smiled "Thank you, now let's get into the water," He turned and started for the water, giving Saskue and eyeful of his perfect ass, he was much better than his previous clients, all fat and ugly men who only could get laid by paying for it, but he wasn't a client, no he was trying to help him, he was... a friend? No, the only friend he had was the girl, he hoped she was alright. Saskue followed him into the warm water. Rikimaru went under and emerged seconds later with his hair socked and dripping. he grabbed the comb and began running it through his hair. Saskue grabbed the hemp soap and began to rub it on himself, washing off the dirt, blood and bodily fluids that covered his battered body. After a while, the ninja walked over and offered to wash his back, he reluctantly agreed and handed him the soap. The ninja turned him around and carefully started to wash him. He also got a good look at his back which was covered in lash marks, He carefully traced them with his fingers "Did they do this to you?" the ninja asked. Saskue nodded. Rikimaru's heart broke even more, but he didn't cry this time, he needed to stay strong, like Saskue who has not shed a single tear upon arriving there. Rikimaru got a bucket full of water and dumped it on Saskue's head, getting his hair wet and washing the soap off his back in the process, he got the comb and ran it through the shorter man's knotted. Black hair, making it shiny and smooth again.  
After words, they got dressed, for Saskue, it was refreshing to have a set of clean cloths on, he liked they way these looked on him, they were a simple black robe with pants and gold trim around the ends of the sleeves, the bottom of the shirt and pants. They were his old cloths, even if he didn't know that. "You look better now" the ninja told him, Saskue didn't smile liked he hoped he would, he missed his smile.

They went back to the room, Rikimaru suggested that they got walk around the garden or something, but all Saskue would do was shake his head, he must go back to his room as he was trained to do. Once there the ninja tried to pull him back out, away from the mats "Saskue, please, it's not good to be in here all the time" Saskue shook his head once again and sat down. "He's right Saskue" A voice new to the room said, Rikimaru didn't turn, it was Ayame, he knew that, she walked to her compain's ' side and looked at him "I have been trying to get him out for the past week to go on a walk or something, but he wouldn't budge, the only reason he got a bath is because you carried him out, but he just came back here" Rikimaru's head went down, "They must have trained him to always stay in his room" she continued "They often do that with sex slaves, so their 'owners' always know where they are and always have access to them its a common thi-"

"Ayame" Rikimaru cut her off

"What?"

"Please stop talking about that, you're going to make me cry" Ayame looked shocked at that statement, she didn't think Rikimaru was capable of crying, she looked at Saskue, who was looking up, out the window, not paying attention. "I'm sorry" She said, Rikimaru turned away, she put a hand on his shoulder "But he is no longer a sex slave, he never will be again."

"I know that, Ayame, not if I can help it" He said this and walked off. Saskue looked over at Ayame "I hope you heard that" She simply said and walked away, leaving him with his thoughts. He did hear all that was said, who was the white-haired ninja? He must have known him before, before he could remember. He felt so weak vulnerable at that moment, like a used whore who was only put on this earth to be just that, a whore, that's what he thought before he met them. That being a whore was all he would ever be.

That evening, Rikimaru came in with another bowl of soup and did the same thing as he did with lunch. After his dinner was eaten, Saskue didn't just lay back down to stare at the wall blankly, he looked into the ninja's eyes, the eyes of the shadow. "Saskue" Rikimaru started, which got the other man's attention "Do you hate me?" that question came as a surprise, Saskue tilted his head, as if asking why "You act so cold towards me, even though it was I who saved you and brought you here to end the suffering, because you mean so much to me I...I" Saskue looked at him with increasing interest on what he was going to say next, but the words wouldn't come out "The only way the pain can heal is if you let me help you, I'm not good at emotional things, but I can try to help you, I want to help you. You might not matter to that bastard who did this to you but you matter to me, You-" Rikimaru was cut off by Saskue grabbing hold of him and crying into his chest. For as long as he could remember, he was treated like crap, but here comes this ninja saying all those things, it was overwhelming for him, crying couldn't be helped. He felt the ninja put his strong arms around him, holding him tightly. "Shh" he said softly to the crying man "It's OK" Saskue continued to cry as Rikimaru held him and tried to console him by saying its OK and stroking his back. After a while, Saskue stopped crying and pulled out of the ninja's chest. Rikimaru wiped the tears away "Better?" He asked, Saskue nodded "Good, you should get some sleep" The ninja started to get up but Saskue pulled him back down, "You want me to stay?" Saskue nodded again "Alright" The blue eyes man scooted over and the ninja layed down next to him. Saskue snuggled up to the ninja, he expected to be pushed by the man next to him, but instead he wrapped his arms back around him, holding him close. He was happy for the affection and nuzzled his head into the ninja's neck. Rikimaru rested his head on Saskue's and softly told him to go to sleep. Saskue closed his eyes, he felt so safe in the ninjas arms, to have a strong man like that hold him, protecting him. He fell asleep in the safety of his arms. The ninja closed his eyes as well, to finely get a good nights sleep. For now he finally could with Saskue in his arms. He lowered his mask to kiss the sleeping man's forehead, and fell asleep.


End file.
